London Buses route C1
London Buses route C1 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between White City and Victoria, it is operated by London United. History Route C1 commenced operation on 25 October 1986 between Embankment Horse Guards and Kensington Phillimore Walk via Bridge Street - Parliament Square - Victoria Street - Buckingham Gate - Buckingham Palace Road - Elizabeth Street - Kings Road - Sloane Square - Sloane Street - Knightsbridge Stn - Brompton Road - South Kensington - Harrington Road - Queens Gate - Kensington Gore - Kensington High Street - Campden Hill Road as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Victoria Basemant (VB) garage using Optare CityPacer minibuses. On 1 August 1987, the route was extended to Waterloo and renamed Central Hoppa C1. The route also gained a Saturday service and early evening journeys between Victoria and Waterloo stations. The Victoria to Waterloo section was transferred to Red Arrow route 511 in 1991 (now Route 211). In February 1993, the route was diverted between Kensington High Street and South Kensington via Earl's Court. On 8 February 1993, a Sunday and evening service introduced. The route was rerouted at South Kensington via Earls Court instead of Queens Gate replacing part of withdrawn 349. The Queens Gate section replaced by a revised Route 70. On 12 June 1993, the allocation was moved from Victoria (GB) garage to Battersea (BB) garage. Battersea (BB) allocation moved to Stockwell (SW) in 1996. In February 1998, the route passed to Metrobus operating from Orpington (MB) garage but part subcontracted to Selkent operating from Plumstead (PD) garage. In July 1998, the route passed to Travel London operating from Stewarts Lane, Battersea (LO) garage. In August 2000, the route passed to Limebourne Buses operating from their Battersea (QB) garage. In July 2005, route C1 was retained by Travel London with new Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. The allocation was moved from Battersea (QB) garage to Walworth (WL) garage in 2006. The route was diverted at Kensington via Holland Road to Shepherd's Bush on 6 January 2007. New Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Darts were introduced at the same time. On 29 November 2008, the route was rerouted and extended to White City Bus Station via Westfields interchange and roundabout. In May 2009, the route was included in the sale of Travel London to Abellio London. On 3 July 2010, the route passed to London United operating from their Park Royal (PK) garage with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 20 October 2012, the allocation was transferred from Park Royal (PK) to Shepherd's Bush (S) garages. On 1 July 2017, the route was retained by London United. On 3 October 2018, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were replaced by brand new Enviro 200 EV bodied BYD D9URs. From 18 October 2019, a Yutong E10 electric demonstrator was trialled on the route. Current Route Route C1 operates via these primary locations: *White City Bus Station *Shepherd's Bush Stations *Kensington High Street *Earl's Court Station *South Kensington Station *Harrods *Knightsbridge Station *Sloane Square Station *Victoria Coach Station *Victoria Station Buckingham Palace Road External links *Full Timetable (PDF) *London Bus Routes Gallery C01, London Buses routes